


Rejected (Kim Taehyung X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0N9_M1N0/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: You didn't ask to be a Slytherin.From the day the sorting hat put you in Slytherin, your life has gone wrong- your family, who are pureblood and Gryffindor all the way, shunning you, being bullied, since you're quiet and weak unlike the other Slytherins. The only thing ever gone right was meeting Kim Taehyung.





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't want this to happen.

You didn't want any of this to happen.

_FLASHBACK_

_Your heart pounds in your chest as they get closer and closer to your name. The girl in front of you is sorted as Ravenclaw and runs past excitedly, joining the table in which you had noticed a guy with dimples the size of craters sitting._

_You look at the four tables._

_Please let me be sorted in Gryffindor._

_Please._

_They call your name ("(Y/N) (L/N)!") and you scuttle up to the stool, taking the hat gingerly and placing it on your head. You can see your sister staring at you from the Gryffindor table. You wonder if she told them about you- probably not. She's ashamed of you: you were never a brave one._

_The sorting hat begins to speak in your mind._

_"Gryffindor, hmm?" A voice murmurs in your mind. "Certainly the right heritage."_

_Yes. Yes! Send me where my heritage belongs._

_"But...." he sighs. "So much ambition. So full of potential. And so competitive."_

_No, no, those are the qualities of a Slytherin! No!_

_"Not Slytherin, hmm?" He sounds amused. "And yet you have the perfect capabilities of one, and would be perfect if not for the...." he rolled the r. "...fearrrrrr."_

_Just.... even Hufflepuff. Any house but Slytherin._

_"I've made my choice." He murmured. "And you, my dear, have nothing to be ashamed of."_

_The hat shouts, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_There is absolute, dead silence._

_Then Slytherin bursts into slow claps and whoops as you climb down from the stool and try to hide your tears._

_The Gryffindor table is filled with boos, and your sister's is the loudest._

_The teachers have to silence them._

_You just stand next to the table, your eyes cast downwards, as you search for a place to sit. Boys are offering their places to sit- they won't stop bothering you- one of them's touching your hair but you're to afraid to tell them to stop it- his hand is now creeping down the back of your robes- one of them puts an arm around you- they laugh- one of them jeers-_

_And they all suddenly stop. You're so thankful because then your tears fade away._

_A boy kneels in front of you and offers you a roll of tissue._

_Thanking him, you take it and wipe your face, ridding them of the tears._

_"I'm Yoongi." He says. "I'm a second year. Hey, you can trust me. Hey, hey, it's okay." He comforts you as you hug him, your small frame gripping his midsection tightly as you hug him._

_You bury your face in his torso, just not knowing why you're trusting this guy with a gummy smile, but you do._

_Soon enough, you realize you've befriended one of the scariest people in Hogwarts, Min Yoongi. AKA Suga, he's scary and downright terrifying, even, when he wants to be. He doesn't need spells to frighten._

_He's your only friend for the past three years- the Gryffindors soon realize your weakness, how pathetic you actually are, and take it upon themselves to bully you in the hallways._

_That had been the start of your misery._

_Two days later, you had received a howler from your parents saying how stupid they were to trust you, and how weak, pathetic, how worthless you were and how you shouldn't even think about returning for the holidays. How your sister was the perfect sibling while you weren't even wanted._

_Basically, they had disowned you._

_FLASHBACK END_

You try to hold back the dam of tears as the group of Gryffindors and other houses jeer at you. One of them pulls your hair, yanks your head backwards and makes tears come to your eyes. "You know, if you get past the fact that she's a Slytherin she's actually really pretty."

"Yeah. Sure. Leave you to your sexual fantasies."

One of them kicks you and you recoil, the pain almost unbearable. You feel the dam break and start to cry, sobbing loudly.

"Oh, shit, she's crying."

"Someone's gonna hear! Muffle her or something!"

One of them shoves a wad of cloth in your mouth and your body is wracked in silent sobs as they continue, taking your stuff and spilling ink across the essay you had taken two sleepless nights to write.

You let out a sound of protest and they dig through your bag. They find your journal, and start to open it. With shaky fingers coursing with pain, you pull the wad of cloth out of your mouth and grab weakly at the journal. They laugh and one of them swats your hand to the floor before stepping on it. You can hear a crack and whimper with pain.

One of them squats down to your level. "God, she is actually pretty. Look at her eyes."

The last of them is standing uncomfortably at the corner, and has been ever since they had started tormenting you on this empty hallway. "Guys, I think this is kind of getting out of hand."

"Yoongi-oppa is so nice, he helped me get my essay done today." The tallest one mimic your voice, sniggering. "So lame. Oh, look at this!"

The three of the others, apart from the one crouching next to you and the one standing in the corner with the handsome face, look at it. "Ooh, it's a picture of her and her dear Yoongi-oppa together!"

"I wonder how she'll like it if we rip it to shreds."

You choke back a sob- that had been one of your only pictures of him and you together, and you made a grab for it. You didn't want to ask Yoongi for another one- he was suspicious enough and you were running out of excuses to give him.

"Guys." The one at the corner speaks louder. "This is getting out of hand."

"Please." You whisper. "Please don't."

"What?" The tallest one kicks your injured hand. "Speak up, bitch."

"Please don't." You sniff. "I beg you, I'll do anything. Please."

"God, she's so pathetic." He laughs. "No wonder she wasn't put in Gryffindor."

"Shame to the family." One of them say.

The one crouching down takes a fistful of your shirt and jerks you up. You squeak and he examines your face with a sort of lust. "Hey, how bout this. Give me a quick fuck and I'll give you back your diary."

You stare, wide-eyed and terrified at the thought of losing your virginity to someone like him.

"You're going too far." The guy at the corner says.

The tallest one just turns back to him. "She deserves it, filthy Slytherin who betrayed her family like that. And stop being a spoilsport, Taehyung."

Taehyung just frowns and presses his lips together. "I'm pretty sure _raping_ her is out of bounds."

"It's not rape if she agrees to it." The crouching guy says, whom you're pretty sure is a Hufflepuff now. "And you want your precious diary back, don't you, Slytherin?" He tilts your chin up a bit and you nod a tiny bit. He sneers.

"But you're threatening her." He argues.

One of the others elbow him. "Come on! Don't be such a spoilsport. Don't tell me you haven't had fantasies about these things before. The girl, helpless at your feet. You fucking her. What could be better?"

The tears are streaming down your cheeks now. "Please don't do this." You breathe. His hands drop down and before you can react, grabs your ass. You yelp and try to pull away, but he just laughs, his fingers inching towards the spot between your legs.

"We'll be late for class." Taehyung says. "We're already ten minutes late."

The guy's eyes widen. "Shit!" Then turning back to you as he collects his stuff. "See you later, girly."

Then the whole lot of them disappear.

You quietly collect your stuff, minus your diary, and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Madame Pomfrey clucks her tongue as she taps her wand against your hand. It starts to heal and you sigh.

"How many times have you come here?" She shakes her head. "Be more careful, will you?"

You sniff. "I'm just a bit clumsy."

"Clumsy my ass." Someone murmurs from behind you.

Madame Pomfrey peers around you. "Watch your language, Mr. Kim!"

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey. Is she okay?"

"All ready to go, just as long as she doesn't use it for thirty minutes." She nods.

You bite your lip and stand up, turning behind you to see-

Taehyung.

The guy at the corner who had been telling the others to stop, the guy who had been sticking up for you.

Your eyes widen, terrified, and you hurry past him, but his long strides catch up to you and he touches your arm gently. "I'm sorry about my friends. Actually, they're not even my friends."

"It's... it's okay." You're shocked- you're not used to being apologized to, especially not since you came to Hogwarts. "I'm used to it."

"Look." He sighs. "I know you're a Slytherin, but you actually seem like a good person, so let me just tell you this." He smiles. "You're not the things they make you out to be. You're not actually worthless, they're just acting like idiots."

You bow your head. "Thank you for the apology, I'll... I'll just get going now, I guess."

"Wait!" He inclines his head. "Can I offer you butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"

You don't know what made you say it.

"I.... I guess." You murmur, and with a burning face, walk away from him to Transfiguration.

* * *

"Seriously? You don't know who Kim Taehyung is?" Yoongi laughs.

You pout and tug at his shirt. "I'm not very caught up on news, oppa."

"Yeah, yeah." He dumps some more of his meat on your plate. "You're really too small though. You should eat more."

"I'll try." You smile softly. "Now, who's Kim Taehyung?"

Yoongi smiles- that brotherly smile you've grown to love. "He's really popular to the girls. He's a Gryffindor, always hangs out with these two other guys from Gryffindor, Jungkook and Jimin. I guess he's pretty nice."

"He invited me to butterbeer tomorrow." You say fondly, digging into your dinner.

The older Slytherin almost spits all over the dinner table.


	3. Chapter 3

You bit your lip as you smoothed out your robes.

_What if he was just luring you so that his friends could do that again?_

_What if he hates you?_

_What if he does something bad to you?_

_What if-_

A hundred possibilities ran through your mind. You felt yourself shake a little and was just about to run back to Yoongi when you remembered his words:

_You need more friends, (Y/N)._

They echoed in your head and you took a shaky breath, calming yourself.  _I do need more friends. And if something bad happens, I'll just cry out for Yoongi. It's a packed space. What could happen?_

You steeled your nerves before stepping into the Three Broomsticks. You partly regretted your decision though- people jostled around you, and your small form was lost in them. You struggled to find Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" You called out. "A.... are you there?"

No answer.

You started to quiver as people pushed around you when a firm arm closed around your midsection, winding beneath your arms to press against you, and leading you gently out of the crowd. The arm felt eerily familiar to you- like the one that had closed around your shoulders, around your waist, and grabbed you yesterday, and you pulled away as hard as you could. "Who... who are you? Let me go, please..."

The arm retracted and instead closed around your hand. It was bigger than the Hufflepuff's. You breathed a sigh of relief and craned your neck to see his face. "I'm Taehyung. It's okay." His deep voice murmured, and led you to an empty table with two butterbeers already on it. "I got you a butterbeer."

You couldn't believe he was being so nice to you. "Um... th... thanks?"

Taehyung chuckled, sweeping his dark bangs from his eyes and taking a look at you. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

You suddenly felt afraid to speak- a normal thing for you, of course. "Yoo...Yoongi oppa suggested I come. He said I need more..." You realized what you were about to say. "....friends? Are you- are you here to be my friend?"

He laughed again and took a sip of his butterbeer. "Yep."

"Why do you want to be my friend?" You asked with a small voice. "No one wants to be friends with me except Yoongi oppa."

"I told you. You seem like a nice person. And he's right. You do need more friends."

"Friends just hurt me." You look down. "You're really popular, aren't you?" Your hands cupped around the drink as you took a small sip. "And a Gryffindor. Shouldn't you hate me?"

Taehyung frowned. "Why should I hate you?"

"Cause you're another house. Everyone hates Slytherins."

He sighed. "Not everyone hates Slytherins. I have a friend named Hoseok, he's in Hufflepuff and he loves Yoongi. And Yoongi's in Slytherin, isn't he?"

"Yeah," you frowned and looked down at your mug. "But he's big and strong and handsome and everyone thinks he's cool." When he laughed, you looked at him. "What?"

"Well, even though you're not big and strong, you're cute, you're pretty, and you're cool too. Just because people don't like you doesn't mean you're not cool. It just means that the people are stupid and mean and have devil horns." He stuck out his bottom lip before planting an 'L' on his head. "Llllllosers."

You laughed. "You're a real spot of sunshine, aren't you?" You had grown accustomed to him quickly. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

He grinned. "I love pranking people."

Your mouth turned down in a slight pout as you looked at him. "Pranking is mean."

He opened his mouth, but smiling, you stopped him. "...unless that person deserves it."

Taehyung grinned again. "Good, cause I only do it to people who do."

You just peeked at him curiously, and nodded.

"What do you like to do?"

Another surprise. You knew things weren't usually about you- most times, people liked to talk about themselves, and you didn't complain, because..... because you knew it was  _never_ about you.

"I... uh..." you hadn't prepared yourself for this. "I like reading. And, uh, transfiguration is my favourite class."

"Least favourite?" He asked, a square smile on his face.

"Potions." You said at the same time.

You instantly felt a little bad. "I like potions, it's just that, um, I don't like...." you mouthed  _Snape._

He burst into laughter. "I get you. But I thought Snape liked Slytherins?"

"He thinks I'm weak and a 'disgrace to the house'." You frowned and took another drink. "Even though I get the best marks in potion."

"I wonder why you weren't put in Ravenclaw." He joked, and your smile instantly falls from your face, replaced with regret, confusion and pain you tried to hide but failed to.

That hurts.

You looked down. "I wonder too." You murmured quietly, and took another sip, nearly choking on the contents as you tried to hold back your sorrow.

You hoped you would be in Ravenclaw. Even Hufflepuff, even if you had to put up with that jerk. Just not Slytherin.

And you, with your stupid luck and stupid ambitions or whatever, got Slytherin.

You tug halfheartedly at the robe you're wearing, hoping it was red trimmings instead of the hateful green. Blue. Yellow.

Anything.

Just not the toxic green you're looking down at right now, the toxic green that you hate. That you loathe.

He seemed to notice that he hit a weak spot.

_He'll probably attack me with his words. Tell me that I'm not worthy, or I'm not following my bloodline. About how my sister was better than me._

But to your surprise, he doesn't do any of that.

Instead, he just scooted over to you and gave you a hug.

You felt uncomfortable in his arms- no one had hugged you before, except Yoongi, and he felt different: Taehyung had a broader chest and torso, with stronger arms and larger hands.

You could feel him rub circles in your back, and wound your arms around him, your arms too short to wrap around his full midsection but long enough to give a proper hug. You felt safe in his embrace. It was warm, and he felt nice.

When he pulled away, you almost missed it, but collected yourself and just took another sip of your butterbeer. You have much more left than Taehyung.

"Sorry I brought that topic up." He said sheepishly. "Let's just talk about something-"

He was cut off in the middle of his sentence as two figures tackled him in a hug and he dropped to the floor. Literally.

You wanted to help him but seeing as there were two new people, you suddenly couldn't speak. Your mouth felt dry and your heart started pounding.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they're here to hurt me?_

_What if they want to do something to me?_

Taehyung emerged from the flailing pile of three human bodies. "Sorry, (Y/N)." he groaned. "These are my friends. Jimin and Jungkook." He pointed to the dark haired Gryffindor when he said  _Jungkook_ and the Hufflepuff with the dyed roots when he said _Jimin._

"Nice to meet you." Jungkook grinned. "Ooh, got yourself a hot date here?"

"We...we're not...." you shrank into your robes visibly. "...dating?"

Taehyung noticed your uncomfortableness a second later. "Um, guys, just be... a little careful around her, okay?"

Jungkook looked at you for an uncomfortably long time, then something clicked in his brain. "Oh. You're the Slytherin girl, right? That always hangs out with Yoongi-hyung."

"What?" Jimin said, obviously confused. He stepped forwards to put a hand on your arm but you flinched violently, sloshing your drink on the table and shrinking back even further.

"P...please don't t....touch me." You managed to stutter out. Your eyes were huge, pleading with him to be gentle, and you were shaking, desperately trying to mop up the butterbeer spilled on the table.

Taehyung put a hand on your shoulder comfortingly and you jerked before calming down, feeling the warmth of his already familiar hand. "Tae....taehyung?"

"It's okay, (Y/N)." He mumbled. "They're my friends."

You bowed your head. "H...hello. I'm, uh, (Y/N)."

"Why are you talking like that?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shot him a look. "Sorry, sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I really didn't know! I was just curious!"

"She's the girl that always gets beaten up!" He elbowed him.

Jimin's eyes grew wide and he bowed, spluttering out apologies. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize! I just didn't realize, I didn't mean to offend you, (Y/N)."

You murmured, "You... um, don't have to apologize."

"I'll call Madame Rosmerta." Jungkook told you, and disappeared in the crowd.

Jimin shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry-"

"It...it's really okay, Jimin-ssi." You assured him. "I'm just a... a bit uncomfortable around n...new people." You bowed your head. "You can sit down i...if you want...?" Shyly.

Jimin thanked you and took a seat next to Taehyung.

"Are.... are you his friend?"

"One of his best." Jimin grins at Taehyung and he grins back. "His prank buddy."

"And so am I." Jungkook smoothly said, appearing out of the crowd, cradling two butterbeers in his arms. He handed one to Jimin and turned to you. "Can I sit here?"

You nodded shyly and he sat down besides you, across from Jimin. Madame Rosmerta gave you a pitying glance and waved her wand at the mess, it instantly disappearing.

"I'll give you a refill, dear. And here, let me take care of that." She said in her soothing voice as she pointed at your robes.

You looked down and realized that your lap was dripping with butterbeer. Though it was no problem for Madame Rosmerta- there was a slight tugging sensation as it dried with a flick of her wand, and she smiled at you before whisking away your glass cup.

She favored you among the students- occasionally doing small things for you like discounts or refills, knowing how your family had disowned you and how the rest of the school treated you. She often called you "the smartest and kindest Slytherin around" and loved to talk with you.

"How come she gives you refills?" Jimin complained. "I ask for one, like, almost every time and she never gives one to me!"

"She.... she likes me more... I think..." You offered a halfhearted smile.

"So...." Jungkook broke the silence. "How long have you known each other?"

Taehyung downed the last of his butterbeer. "Since yesterday."

"Ac...actually..." you mumbled, your voice small, "I've known all of you since- since the sorting hat."

_FLASHBACK_

_As you waited in line for your name to be called, you noticed that there was a few Asian names, which was more that there usually was._

_"Jeon Jungkook!" The professor called. You craned your neck to see a fair-haired boy running over to the stool, grinning, and immediately he plopped himself up on the stool before yanking the hat on his head._

_"That's my friend." Someone said next to you. You turned around to see a boy, with brown hair, bangs cut straight and a boxy grin on his face. "Jungkook. We've been friends since forever."_

_"What do you think you'll get?" You whispered. "I want to get Gryffindor. My parents will be upset if I don't. But any house is okay, I guess, except for Slytherin."_

_"I want to get Gryffindor!" He puffed his chest out and you laughed. "My name's Taehyung! What's yours?"_

_You looked at him, taking a liking to him instantly. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you."_

_"I hope we can be good friends! If we get in Gryffindor, I'm gonna be your bestest friend!"_

_"What if I get in other houses?" You whispered, frightened._

_He thought. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to hang out with Slytherins if you're a Gryffindor, but I think I'll be able to help out if you become one._ "

_You shivered. "Please don't say that. I don't want to get in Slytherin."_

_"Kim Taehyung!" The professor called. He grabbed your hand and lifted it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss on the skin, then winked at you. Blushing furiously, you saw him walk over to the sorting hat and place it lightly on his head. It mumbled for a few seconds before brightening up and shouting, "Gryffindor!"_

_The table cheered and the guy called Jungkook waved him over. Taehyung grinned at you before taking the seat next to his friend._

_He was one of the only Gryffindors that didn't jeer when you were put in Slytherin._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Oh? How so?" Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows, causing you to giggle. "Hookup?"

Taehyung nodded. "Yeah." He smiled fondly, no doubt remembering the memory. "That was good."

"He.... he kissed my hand." You rubbed the spot. You could still feel it if you tried hard enough- his soft, plump lips pressing against the back of your hand briefly, with your hand wrapped securely around his warm ones.

Taehyung blushed a little. "Yeah..." he said sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I kind of did."

Jimin smiled, eyes flickering between the two of you. "Jungkook, have you got our mission?"

"Yep." He nodded, pretending to take notes. "Get Taehyung and (Y/N) here hooked up. Plans-"

"-we will discuss in secret." Jimin put a finger to Jungkook's lips.

Jungkook turned around and looked at you. "Aww, you're adorable though. So smol."

"Even more than me?" Jimin pouted, and you felt yourself smile.

Jungkook nodded solemnly. "Yes. Even more when she smiles."

You blushed and looked down at your hands.

At that exact time, Madame Rosmerta burst in with a full mug of butterbeer. "Here you go, darling!"

"Um.... I... I can pay." You dug around for your wallet but she just waved you off.

"No, you don't have to pay for this. It's a special discount, darling." She left wholeheartedly, humming to herself and occasionally taking away some empty cups.

Taehyung shook his head. "Jungkook and Jimin are paranoid sometimes. Sorry about that, (Y/N)."

You looked down at the froth.

The only words in your head being:

_I think I'm starting to like him._


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast, you sit alone with Yoongi at the Slytherin table. It's the great faceoff- Gryffindor versus Slytherin, but you don't really care. Truthfully speaking? You would rather have Gryffindor win.

As you chew your sausage thoughtfully, your gaze meets Taehyung and he grins. It's been about two weeks since the Three Broomsticks and you've occasionally talked, out of sight of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. It's frankly ridiculous.

He shoots you a wink and you blush crimson at that, staring down at your half-empty plate. You resume eating silently when something hits you on the head, and you yelp, jumping up in your seat. Apparently you're not stealthy at all, because laughter ripples through the Gryffindor table. Humiliated, you peek up and catch sight of a paper airplane. You hesitantly reach towards it. It could be full of anything, frankly- pus, weird powder, once you even got a Howler, for god's sake.

Daring to look up a bit more, you see Taehyung nodding encouragingly and take it gingerly.

"What is that?" Yoongi's voice brings you back to attention.

You see no reason to tell a lie. "Uh, Taehyung gave it to me...I'm not- not sure what it is."

Yoongi's eyebrows raise suggestively. "You and him, huh?"

Hair framing your face and sporting a raging blush, you fan yourself with one hand. "Uh....it's not like that..." Ducking down even more, you unfold the paper plane and see a note scribbled on it, from Taehyung, asking if you can support him and the Gryffindors in the stands with some other boys. Apparently he's a chaser, and Jungkook, the Gryffindor you met, is a seeker.

"What other boys?" You mumble, then unfold a bit more and there's more. You see the names of two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs- some people he call "Hobi", "Joonie", "Jiminie" and "Seokjin-hyung". Taehyung adds that Yoongi is also welcome to join if he wants, and that he just  _knows_ Yoongi is going to hit it off with "Hobi".

Frowning a little, you scribble a quick reply on the back of the paper then turn to Yoongi. "Yoongi-oppa, do you want to join me and some other people at the match this morning?"

He turns and raises his eyebrows even further. "What people?"

"Taehyung's friends. If he's nice, they have to be...nice too....right....?" You trail off, uncertain.

Yoongi frowns, then shrugs. "Why not? Sure."

Transcribing his words onto the paper, you fold it up in the creases until it looks somewhat like an airplane. Throwing back your arm, you aim and let go. The paper airplane sails through the air before drifting into a halt, squishing itself on Taehyung's mashed potatoes. Hiding a laugh, you watch him as he unfolds the airplane and scans what you wrote. Turning back, he gives a boxy smile with a thumbs up. He mouths,  _Meet outside, ten minutes._

Nodding enthusiastically, you giggle and resume eating happily. You know Quiddich, and you know about riding brooms. Actually, you're not bad at it- it's just that playing for Slytherin is not a very productive way to spend your time in your opinion. No one's asked you to a match, too. Even if you do, you'll usually sit alone.

You notify Yoongi of Taehyung's response and he gives a gummy smile, ruffling your hair. "(Y/N)'s found a boyfriend."

You eat in silence after that.

Why is Taehyung being so nice to you? Who are the group of people that he talked to you about? Why does he seem so interested in you?

* * *

Taehyung, content with (Y/N)'s answer, gets up from his table extra early and speeds over, outside. Jungkook is on his trail and slowly gaining, so he shoves him back playfully.

"Hey!" Jungkook pouts and Taehyung shakes his head exasperatedly.

"You can't fool me with that bunny pout, Jeon Jungkook. I know you have a six-pack and rippling muscles under that shirt."

He just makes an amused sound and bounces on his feet. "She's not here."

"We're three minutes early." The older male snorts. "Of course she's not here."

Just as he says that, he sees someone peeking over and groans. Great timing, huh...

The soft footsteps are already familiar, and he knows it's his little Slytherin girl before he even turns around.

"Hi, (Y/N)." He grins lopsidedly.

The tips of her ears grow pink and she blushes adorably. "H- hey."

Jungkook mutters something incoherent about Oliver Wood and private space, and frankly runs away.

"We should go then, yeah?" He gives his outstretched hand to her and she shyly takes it. He pulls her along, heading towards the Gryffindor... what he likes to call  _backstage._

They talk as they go, her mumbling out some words and him doing most of the talking by excitedly telling her all about Quiddich. She seems to talk a little more since they started hanging out. He finds her quite cool, actually- and actually he feels sorry but happy for her, too. Sorry she's in Slytherin, sorry she's always bullied, but happy that she's finally seemingly laughing. He can't quite put his finger on it, but something's always dragging him to her. He's had an obsession.

Him and (Y/N) reach the tent and he looks at her apologetically. "So this is me."

"Um... bye..." She rubs the back of her neck. "Y- yoongi-oppa is waiting for me."

Taehyung flashes her a grin. "Probably Hobi's found him and dragged him to sit with them as soon as they got his consent. Just look for a bunch of korean guys with weird hair, okay?"

Giggling, she hesitantly lets go of his hand. "Okay."

"Oh, and this." He suddenly thinks of something and runs into the tent, pushing past some other chasers and grabbed his Quiddich jersey, rushing back outside. She tilts her head slightly at the clothing in his hand.

"Here." He holds it out for her. "You can wear this if you like. It's mine. Support me, King- I mean, Kim Taehyung!"

The smile growing wider, she takes it. "A- are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." He reaches down to hug her and her frail, but warm frame presses against his stronger one. "Hey, wish me luck."

(Y/N) fiddles with the edge of her shirt nervously and she stands on her toes to brush her lips against his jaw, too short to reach his cheek. "Um..." Her face grows bright and he can't help but think how cute she is. "G- good luck."

"Thanks." He winks. "Bye."

"Bye..." Her voice is small as she turns and walks away.

A goofy smile on his face, Taehyung rushes back into the tent and begins changing hurriedly.

"Where _were_ you?!" Oliver looks both relieved and mad at the same time.

"He was on a date with his girlfriend." Jungkook put in. Very helpful.

"Of course not." One of the Weasley twins- Fred, he's guessing- announces. "He's too busy-"

"-selling drug-flavored licorice wands to third years! Where-" George is cut off.

"Our ickle Ronnikins is!" Fred finishes.

The Quiddich captain looks exasperated. "Just change and we're having a briefing before we go out onto the pitch in five minutes."

"Sure." The words come in through one ear and flow out of the other: he's too busy thinking about the brush of warm Slytherin lips against his jaw.

 


End file.
